A Heros Darkness
by EmptyDeaths
Summary: Betrayal, hatred, sadness? The Hero did not know which emotion was spreading within himself. He did know he was used, and after fulfilling his use was tossed into the bitter darkness. He was a single sacrifice for all others, a young boy who gave his all for nothing in return. And from the Goddess nothing is exactly what he received but from darkness... an open hand was extended.
1. Remembrance

**_I realize I have absolutely no right to ask any of you to review... I know I deleted this story twice before but again I am posting it. This time I will finish. I apologize, I really didn't think I would get any where with this story, I couldn't get a decent chapter out for a while so I discontinued it. But its here... AGAIN and will be finished. Ill post the second chapter in three days, then the newer chapters will be slower to update. Reviews would be highly appreciated. Thank you and please enjoy.  
_**

* * *

**~Remembrance~**

Link, like many other mornings had woken up with a hand on his heart, sweat beading off his forehead, and jagged pants forcing their way out his mouth. He was still dreaming of that awful night, though it happened three whole months ago.

Link groaned as he slowly began to realize he was no longer in the situation he'd been dreaming of. He sat up in his bed, staring at the area in front of him. His eyes were clouded and half lidded, it was as if his body was present but soul had moved on.

Its been like this for some time now. After saving the world and all the peaceful creatures on it, Link had been- distant from most people. His life was now a long routine, he'd wake up, eat, maybe talk to a few people here and there, and wander around.

Wandering, that was a big one for Link. A look in the eyes could tell you that he had experienced something unimaginable to the ignorant Skyloftians causing him to remain distant. There had even been quiet whisperings from the towns people that every once in a while the Hero would be seen drifting away in the middle of the night to rest on a little island located above the lake in town. No one confronted him about it, it was something the people had mutually agreed on, to leave the boy alone during those times.

Now was one of those times. Link got up, tired of sleeping for the nightmares refused to stop coming. Walking to the mirror he stopped, stared at his reflection, and subconsciously touched the area under his crystal blue eye.

A diamond. A perfectly hideous mark.

Besides his nightmares, it was the only proof of those miserable, miserable days. Reflecting back on it, he could still feel the pain, all the agony. He had been captured for a four horrid days. Those days were filled with his screams, blood, and most of his sanity. They were days he was forced to remember.

It started at the heat filled volcano, named Edlin Providence. Though he had been on his Goddess given quest for a bit of time he was still, sadly admitting, a novice at hero work. It had been forty-five minutes since his arrival to the foreign land and Link was still looking for something he strangely misplaced, his pouch. Without the items in it, he couldn't get past the enormous bolder that just so happened to be sitting on the pathway he needed to take.

It was afternoon now, or at least what Link assumed to be the afternoon, the bight lava threatening to harshly burn anyone who dared step on the wrong areas made everything exceedingly bight causing the hero to be unaware of the minutes that quickly passed by and the clouds obscuring his view of the sky didn't help either.

With intense heat blaring on Links wool tunic, chain mail that felt as if it would burn any bare skin it came in contact with, the lack of more-than-eight-hours sleep, and his search for his things, made him increasingly tired.

The green spot on the red area began to stagger, the temperature taking its toll on the now dehydrated boy. Causing him to stumble into a deserted camp tent, the slightest difference in the air made evident to Link as he stopped to rest for a second.

_Cold... This place is freezing_, Link thought to himself as he balled up to gain some warmth. It slowly began to dawn on him. _Why is it so cold when I'm on a volcano?_

The boy shot up, taking a good look of his surroundings. When he realized this wasn't a place he was familiar with he quickly reached for his sword, only for his hand to grasp air. His eyes grew big and panic started bubbling up inside of him. He looked around the room looking for at least some clues on his dispersed items. But the room was pitch black, Link couldn't see his own hand in front of his face.

Walking around practically blind, hoping he wouldn't stumble on something dangerous or run into any Bobklins, his hand grazed something cold causing him to flinch away, only to reach out for it again with hope of escape. It seemed like a bar but why would a bar randomly be placed here?

Like a north magnet finding its south, the realization of being caged in came to Link. The boy in green was growing more fearful by the second.

_Whoosh!_

The sudden noise of rushing wind caused Link to cower back in fear, given the fact that he couldn't handle being seen without a shield let alone, without a sword, by the enemy.

The room, the fear filled hero was in became slightly brighter as dark purple, diamond shaped flames lit up on the torches hanging high on the walls. Then there was a loud echo of a snap, a man had made his self apparent.

The strange white attire with multiple diamond cut outs showing his pale skin in many different areas, a gold belt with a giant red gem hanging onto his slim waist, those dark black eyes and that prefect white hair that covered an ear, leaving the other exposed along with a glistering pure blue diamond earring. It was Ghirahim, an agent of Demise himself.

As a subordinate for Demise would be, Ghirahim was a ruthless, heartless, sadist. Link had met him once before when he battled him in the forest temple. The boy knew that if Ghirahim really wanted to, he could of sliced him to shreds the day they met, sadly he wasn't promised the same kindness this time

Then there's a blur, Link for whatever reason could only remember bits and pieces after this. He remembers provoking Ghirahim, in which he quickly learned not to do, of course after he was reminded with pain that he was completely unarmed and defenseless.

There was questioning and many fulfilled threats.

He remembered refusing to cooperate with the white haired mans demands. The slashing at his skin and clothing, his eyes becoming watery and his once green tunic becoming a wine red.

It only stopped when Link was near death simply because Ghirahim needed or rather wanted him alive. It was a eye opener to Link about his quest. That was only the first day.

From the second day Link remembered still having strength in him although a great bit of what he had was lost. He continued refusing to surrender to Ghirahim's orders. In reply to Link's still going courage, Ghirahim had made sure to scar him, making this a time he'll never forget. Muttering the things the boy hadn't dared to dwell on. To the point where tears were shed on Link's part.

He still remembers the things that were said that night, how could he not? He dreams of them.

He recalls the third day as pure misery. Link was battered and bruised, he was beginning to lose his unbreakable spirit, he was beginning to lose his mind. He started questioning where his loyalty should lie, his mind tearing him into two different directions. He was left alone this day, he supposes his mind was his affiliation or his body was too broken for Ghirahim to continue to try getting information, at least for that day. Though no physical harm was done to him this day, he had received mental damage and it hurt just as bad and left a scar that was much worse.

Then there was the last day. This day unlike the others Link remembered in extreme detail. He woke up trying to prepare himself for what he knew was to come, of course to no avail. Ghirahim had teleported into the cell where he was being held. A frown upon his face, Ghirahim's very presence was a bad sign for Link but he also seemed annoyed which made things worse for the abused hero.

"Skychild, have you decided to accept my proposal yet? Or am I going to get to enjoy your agony yet again?" Ghirahim asked impatience seeded in his words and a smirk forming on his lips.

There was silence.

"Don't make me ask again _Child_"

"I can't do it" Link whispered. "I wont do it!" He shouted as loud as he could, though with all the previous injuries received, it was obvious Link had no breath to do so.

Ghirahim frowned and shook his head "To think Skychild your doing this for that impudent girl. Oh how the Goddess has gained yet another fool!" He spat, his voice clearly stating his hatred for the Goddess incarnate.

Link didn't answer and his capability to think properly was fading fast. "_Skychild_" Ghirahim sang, it was all it took to jerk Link out of his thoughts. Another bad sign.

Ghirahim's hand seemed to move in slow motion as he brought it up to snap. There appeared a small black dagger with a little red jewel on it, similar to the one on his gold belt.

Ghirahim walked closer to Link tossing the sharp blade up and down. Link, with a masquerade of vigor that was threatening to fall off, tried to think of a plan. But his thoughts were still jumbled and that was proving to be a larger problem by the second.

When two white shoes were placed inches in front of him he looked up.

Ghirahim snapped his fingers once again, a loud clang ringing in the room as the heavy chains fell off Links legs. Link was being held against the wall by his bloodied brown hair struggled against Ghirahim's grasp. The pale man shook his head, his prefect white hair flowing behind his movement to show only for a split second, the black diamond that was normally hidden under his eye. "It's a lost cause child, you are fighting a battle you have long since failed."

Link stopped struggling courtesy to the small knife on his face. Too scared to move, he stayed in place, a mere three seconds later the stiff air was filled with screams of excruciation, Ghirahim had began to carve his signature emblem onto Links face. Not just the outline, that would of been too merciful.

By the time the screaming stopped, the area beneath one of his teary ultramarine eyes, was now sporting a diamond similar to Ghirahim's, though his was carved into his skin and oozing blood.

The artist took a small step back admiring his work "Beautiful." He dropped the boy on the hard cold floor, who was trying to get a hold on his tears and stop the bleeding in a way that wasn't pain inducing.

When Link had quieted down enough for Ghirahim to speak he spoke with sarcasm in every suffix. "Skychild now you look a fraction as fabulous as I do." He paused a slightly more serious tone coming upon him "To the matter concerning your injury. This is news I am simply delighted to share with you." Ghirahim said with a bored tone. Link continued staring at the floor attempting to soak in every word coming out of that fiends mouth.

"Though your pain has seemingly dissipated, it is a pain that will not rest" Ghirahim whispered into Links ear, pulling back as he licked his lips at the smell of fresh blood then stepped away, examining the black dagger he held with two long elegant fingers. "The diamond on this blade is full of poison, that will slowly seep through your skin, every second of it bringing along an excruciating pain. In plainer terms, the pain has yet to come Skychild." He said with bliss ever so present in his voice. "The effects will forever remain, not even long after the pain has seemingly resided will the effects come to a halt. It will haunt you forever, even in your once peaceful slumber. This diamond will serve as a reminder of your time here moreover of your little journey to save this pathetic world."

After those words Link remembered darkness had consumed him. He still isn't sure how he got out. All he remembers is he awoken in the middle of Lanayru dessert horribly beaten and a bottle with a small amount of red potion conveniently placed near him, which healed him enough for him to get back to Skyloft and properly heal.

After healing he resumed his dangerous mission. Fighting many different foes in various places. In the end he saved Zelda and the world but for some reason he felt like the world was still in just as much danger as before, if not more.

Even after the battle was over and he'd convinced himself that he forgave her, just like his dreams, Link couldn't get rid of that phrase Zelda admitted through the yellow force field that served as her protection, which happened to be the same words Ghirahim had uttered to him in his misery.

_She used you_


	2. To Forgive Twice

**_Before the story begins a big thanks to love3509 for the review and to WhiteNaomi for following!_**

**_To answer, this won't be a story filled with whining. So far the chapters are to make you (the reader) feel the same way about things as Link does._**

**_Again in three days I'll post chapter 3, then it'll be all new from there. Leave a review! It helps me improve :) Thanks and Enjoy!_**

* * *

_~To Forgive Twice~_

It was still night when Link walked outside and he was glad for it, no one would bother him, he'd be left alone with his jumbled up thoughts. Although, there was one he did want there beside him when he wandered out into the darkness time and time again.

"Zelda." Link whispered into the cold air, puffs of his breath able to be seen. He realized how he felt about her after his mission given to him by the Goddess. He couldn't deny it, every time he woke from a nightmare or did a simple task like walking around Skyloft he found himself wanting her presence near. At first he thought it was fear of losing her again. But after some time he began to understand that he needed her to comfort him, to hold his hand, look at him with those reassuring ocean-blue eyes of hers, for her to be his.

Link made his way over to Skylofts lake, climbing up some vines leading to a small floating island. It had a rather large waterfall and a beautiful view of the entire isle, it was _their_ spot. Ever since Link and Zelda were small children, they'd come here to play in the endless supply of water. It was rather difficult to get up to the floating haven so not many took the effort to relax there. That was a plus for the hero who enjoyed the vacancy of the calming area, no one could ask him to talk about his journey or how he felt, common conversations since he saved the world from Demise.

He laid there thinking about her, about his terrifying journey, and his seemingly non-existent pleasant future. He gazed up at the stars, extending his hand out as if he could reach them; pale blue eyes searched the lights for answers. "Goddesses." He paused taking in a deep breath. "You had given me a quest, a life threatening quest... you had to know I couldn't cope with it." Link sighed as his arm fell back down to his side.

The boy in green remained sprawled out in the grass as he attempting to sort out his emotions. He didn't hate the Goddesses- he couldn't, but he did feel emptier after the world settled back down. It wasn't that he wanted the world to be in chaos once more, he just wanted or rather needed something to occupy his mind. At least during the trip he didn't have those nightmares, he was too busy for them but now, now he had all the time in the world and this is when the pain of remembering would enter into his heart.

_"These moments here- of your misery are only for a fleeting second. I await the day you realize the magnitude of your suffering."_

Links eyes grew wide, words of those dreaded days he previously couldn't remember were resurfacing. This was something that happened infrequently, flashbacks of his time with Ghirahim, where the words of that sword would voice themselves. It sounded as though he was inches away from him and sometimes he sworn he could feel the tickle of his breathe in his ear, but from past experiences he knew it was all in his head. Strangely enough these scenes would only emerge when Link was in his darkest, most afflicted times.

_"They chose **you** to undergo the agony that resided in this title of- Hero... Eventually your eyes will be opened to past lives you knew not of, and you will share the hatred that inhabits my very dark soul."_

The boys eyes shut and a hand was clenched over his rapidly beating heart. The voice chilled him, successfully forcing him to remain deathly still for minutes. Although in a state of fear, curiosity had also made itself apparent. He wanted to know more, if there was something being hidden from him, a deep meaning behind this sickly twisted fate.

Link waited for more words to come back to him but they never did. He was left with many questions, what did he mean, they? The Goddess? Hylia? Now that he actually thought about it, who was the one the one to give him this accursed fate, this unwanted name? Was he really just some boy, who out of the love for his best friend saved the world or was this part of a bigger plan? The disorientated boy settled back down into the grass.

Two sides of the same coin, there was good and there was evil. One that had beaten and broken him, while "good" had placed him into the hands of the other. Which one favored him, which should he trust? The answer was far from visible, he knew his fear for Ghirahim was obvious, perfectly located, and understandable but he had that minuscule amount of doubt in the back of his mind, what was being hidden from him?

_"Past lives?" have I suffered from this before?_ Link thought, the feeling of déjà vu resting on him. He pondered over the many questions forming, his eyes became heavy, no longer able to think without long breaks in-between thoughts, the boy drifted asleep.

* * *

Link opened his eyes to a bright sun and the calming sound of rushing water, it was morning he slept through the night on the isle again. Immediately, he was filled with a great yearning to see Zelda but recently she had been avoiding him. Whenever the two crossed paths, Link wouldn't even have time to open his mouth before she turned the other direction. He was beginning to think that he had done something wrong but what it was, was unknown to him.

The blond let out another shallow sigh on the way to his room, taking small sluggish steps. Then when he had reached door he heard his name being called. "Link!" He turned to see Pipit, a good friend of his at the academy. He was one of the few that didn't constantly probe him about his journey, he also didn't treat him like the conflicted boy he was, which offered the hero some comfort.

"Oh, hi Pipit" Link murmured, giving a small wave and smile that didn't reach his eyes.

"You're going to the Lumpy Pumpkin tonight right? There's going to be a party!" He said enthusiastically throwing a fist into the air.

"No, not planning on it." Link answered lowly, rubbing the back if his neck.

"Why not? Everyone's going, even Zelda."

Link slightly perked up at this, in return he received a knowing grin from Pipit. "I guess I can go." He paused, "I have been meaning to talk to her." Pipit smiled, "Starts around ten. See ya' there."

Link walked into his room whispering an "alright" before closing his door. He was going to see Zelda, he could finally figure out why she was ignoring him and tell her how he felt.

* * *

When Link arrived everything was covered in lights, music was set deafening high, and there were people everywhere. _Is she even here?_ he thought.

As soon as the boy walked in the restaurant he began searching. It took him a good fifteen minutes of stepping on toes, mouthing "excuse me", and walking in between the small spaces of dancing people before he found her.

He couldn't hold back a small smile as he began to approach her. When he was just ten feet from her, his smile disappeared and was replaced with a deep frown paired with those dimming blue eyes.

Zelda, holding hands with Groose, a huge smile was plastered on her face. Their distance from each other was nonexistent and it made Links heart drop. Zelda turned his way offering a sheepish smile right before Link cut through the crowd to leave.

When he finally reached the outdoors, the less cramped air welcomed him. "I should go home" he said to himself. He looked back at the restaurant, inwardly resenting what he had just seen.

"Hey Link, you made it!" Pipit shouted as he made his way towards his friend. Link looked over to him, sad eyes meeting his friends dark hazel ones. "What's wrong?" The knight dressed in yellow asked resting a hand on Links shoulder. The boy didn't even reply before he jumped off the platform, whistling for his bird Crimson.

Any anger he felt dissipated as he felt the cold wind embrace him, replacing it was the oh so ever present sadness. "Why is she with him?" he spoke to the howling wind. Link looked up into the night sky, the moon was brimming with light and the stars danced around it.

He was confused, hurt and empty. He didn't want to believe _his_ words but no matter how he looked at it, he was right about everything so far.

"Crimson." His bird turned for a split second upon hearing his name. "Do you think I'm worthless?"

Link wasn't expecting an answer, an answer wasn't what he wanted either. He wanted to voice his thoughts and the silence the bird returned to him was exactly what he was asking for, no "of course not" or "Link, what are you thinking?", just silence.

Thoughts spilled into Links mind, one after another, none of them being good. "Its because I have too many flaws right? That's why she doesn't want to have anything to do with me. It probably disgusts her to even look at this hideous diamond on my face. It probably reminds her of how I almost failed her in the beginning, how I'm not good enough." He chuckled, it was filled to the brim with bitterness. "I mean what kind of hero gets captured? I even almost turned against her." He began laughing but it was obvious he was doing so in misery.

"Agh!" Link hissed, causing his bird to turn his head and look at its master. He pet his bird "I'm fine boy, it's just this thing hurting me again." There was a moment of silence, where you could only hear the steady flapping of wings and the air as they cut through.

"No," Link started again. "This isn't my fault, if anyone one is at fault it would be the Goddess. Why- Why did you leave me there? I'm sure you had some way to get me out of the prison earlier then when you did, you are the Goddess of this world! Do you know what I had to go though?!" Link was now yelling at the stars, his bird slightly frightened at his masters current behavior. "Those words haven't left me, I dream of them every single night, I can't get them to leave!" Clenching the feathers on his birds back, Links eyes grew wider and his voice louder, he sounded like a madman. "He told me that you left me there to rot, that I had to solve my own problems on the quest _you_ gave me! That I was merely a pawn, a play toy, an easily dispensable object! I tried to trust in you! For what?! For me to win the battle but lose my life!?"

Holding onto his bird with one hand the other on the scar of a diamond, he stared out into the night, dreading what might come of this in his sleep.

"I was sent on that mission to benefit the world and it has left me in pieces." Tears were starting to fall from Links eyes. "Goddesses, do I get nothing in return? You know what happened. You used me!" He screamed, tears now flowing from his eyes. "You used me." He whispered again, hanging his head low. "Am I being selfish? Don't I deserve someone to comfort me? You took my family! My normal life! You let me suffer! You took everything from me!" Link shouted. "I even forgave you for it" his voice going back down to a quiet whisper. "But I can't even have this wish... She chooses Groose and once again I am left with less than nothing."

Upon seeing Skyloft Link shook his head and took a deep breath, an attempt to calm himself.

Once his feet touched the ground and his bird was just a red blur, he looked down at the clouds that were still below, wishing to jump without the reassurance of his bird. The depressed hero then walked off to the closest statue. He was suppose to apologize, the words that had previously left his mouth were disgraceful. Link didn't want to though, he wanted the Goddess to see what she done, to understand the path she had set him on. He was beyond repairable, he was a mess and he knew it. He blamed them, but he must forgive right? Forgiveness will let him move on, will push him forward unto a new path? Link sighed "Sorry, my words where wrong... I'm sorry."

With that he turned around wiping off the remaining drops of his tears, deciding it would be best to just let go of his feelings of bitterness toward the Goddesses and Zelda's actions.

In the rustling, wind unheard by the boys ears was a soft voice.

_"How many times will you forgive Skychild?"_


	3. Uncovering Another Secret

_**Wow guys 4 reviews, 7 follows and a fav! :O Thanks so much to Arison Nakaru, DreamingHope, Imagination That, Lonecho, Sherbetlemon6, and love3509 for the follows! Thanks Just-AWESOME-old-me for the fav! And to the people that reviewed **_

_**IA: :D Thank you, I'm doing something right since you feel that way ^^ **_

_**Imagination That: I'm glad you enjoyed it, I'll be finishing it this time and I'll be taking your advice as well! **_

_**Love3509: :O I had a difficult time trying to make it sound like Ghirahim, so thank you! **_

_**Thanks again to all of you who took the time to give me feed back, please continue to do so as it helps me improve. Or just let me know what ya' like or don't like ;) (My fave part is the end) Enjoy~**_

* * *

_~Uncovering Another Secret~_

"Link!" Pipit called out banging on the door. It was afternoon and Link had isolated himself in his room for two full days already. He was beginning to think that the behavior of the boy was a bit too much, even for what happened at the party.

The day after the festivity Pipit found out the cause of the Hero's sudden behavior- Zelda's scene with Groose, it was after all the talk of the town, that the incarnation of Her Grace wasn't with the Chosen Hero but instead with the silly haired fellow. Even now it's shocking to hear.

"Open the door!" Pipit yelled again for the boy to let him in. He stood there waiting impatiently until he finally realized that Link wasn't going to answer, at least not anytime soon. "I'll have to get the keys from Gaepora then…" He muttered as he walked away more than a little agitated.

The knight in yellow rushed upstairs to the office and after a quick explanation to the headmaster about Link being locked inside his room, of course taking a detour around the fact that the cause was indeed his daughters fault, Pipit received the spare key to Links room.

The older boy let himself into the bedroom, his eyes quickly spotting the Hero lying on the bed. He was under his sheets, curled up in a ball, his face in the opposite direction of the door. Even from the way he was laying and the slight trembling that could be seen, Pipit could tell he was still depressed about Zelda.

"Link." Pipit called out but the boy just laid there, not bothering to move an inch. "I know your awake so get up." He roughly shook Link until he sat up, rubbing his eyes.

"You need to get out of this room. You've been in here for way too long."

Link blinked slowly with an annoyed look on his face and started to lay back down. The upperclassmen gripped him by the shoulders successfully stopping him. "Look man, I know that your depressed but this is over doing it. Don't you think that this is beyond pathetic?"

"No." Link muttered, looking away. "I don't."

Pipit gave a loud sigh. "Well it is, why don't you just find someone else and move on? There are so many other birds in the clouds."

Links eyes slightly narrowed and with a non-audible voice he murmured something.

"What?" Pipit asked, turning his head in Links direction.

"Nothing." He curtly answered, looking anywhere but at his friend.

The older boy sat down on the edge of Links bed, "So your coming out of this room today."

"N-"

"That wasn't a question. You really need to do something else to get your mind off of things." He laid back, letting out a yawn. "What do you want to do?"

"Nothing." Link huffed

"Alright we'll go to the lake then, I know how you prefer being away from crowds so we can go to the one behind the cave. I'll be right back. Be ready." With that Pipit left the room leaving the depressed boy, to retrieve his things or as Link did, idiotically sit there.

There was a knock at Links door within a few moments then suddenly it swung open, Pipit was back in different clothing then what he normally wore, a tank top and less baggy pants. Link on the other hand, had kept his uniform on, this fact gained a frown from the slightly taller boy.

"Link, I told you to be ready." He stated.

"I am. I'm going like this."

"Wha-? Never mind lets go."

The walk there was almost dead silent, every time Pipit would try and start conversation, Link would answer with short, brief replies, which eventually made Pipit give up on talking all together. Neither one spoke again until they were shrouded in the darkness of the caves.

"Pipit? Why do you…." Link paused, looking for the correct words to say. "Why are you- why don't you ask me about my journey like everyone else?" He finally managed out, curiosity hiding in his voice.

"You never offered to tell me so I assumed that you didn't want me to know." The older boy shrugged it off, trying to avoid a conversation that could lead somewhere he didn't want it to go. The story of the Hero's journey has proven to be a touchy one, it obviously wasn't a subject that could be as easily discussed as the weather. Unfortunately not everyone took into account Links slight tensing and sorrowful eyes when speaking on such matters but Pipit had recognized this and decided it was best not to probe the boy, no matter how much he wanted to know.

The two were once again wordless as they walked through the darkness, looking around at the moldings in the grey rocks caused by the quiet flowing water and the small pools of crystal green-blue liquid. They both followed the trail that led them out into another area, the spot where Links journey began.

When the light hit Link remembrance of his quest's beginnings came with it. The sadness that this memory brought made Link take a long shuttered deep breath, which didn't go unnoticed by his friend.

"Link, you alright?" Pipit asked when he noticed his friend's sudden stiffness. The hero's eyes for a split second were tinted with misery but upon hearing his name, quickly reverted back to its old dullness. He nodded in reply and picked up his pace. They still had to go through two boulders to get to the lake. Once they squeezed through them they where there.

Even though Pipit had been there countless of times the lake still breath taking. The lake water was a crystal clear and surrounding it was the greenest grass he'd ever laid eyes on. There were a few short trees resting along side the lake providing shade. Around it all was a rocky wall, as if someone had carved the inside the island and water settled in. There were also giant holes where water spouted out of the cave into the clouds below and water from the river on the island above fell as well, making the lake a hard to find place by covering its most obvious entrances'. The sun some how found its way in, lighting up the area giving the water sparkle. It was the realm of the Goddesses on Skyloft to him.

Pipit turned to look at Link and gave a chuckle, the boy was in awe just like he himself was moments before. "Lets get in!" Pipit shouted as he removed his shirt and jumped in, creating a giant slash.

Link on the other hand remained off to the side, just staring, he seemed to be fighting a mental battle on whether or not he should get in. After a few seconds Link was swimming around in the water along with his friend, fully clothed.

"Link, I told you to get ready. You should of brought extra clothes or at least take off your shirt, how are you planning to sleep out here soaking wet?" Pipit asked, slashing water on his friend.

Link splashed him back. "What we're staying out here? You never said anything about that."

"So? If I let you, you'll lock yourself up in your room again."

Link growled "You still should of mentioned it."

It was hours before they both had stopped to rest and the sun was beginning to set. Link was shivering from the cold air that was coming with the lowering of the sun.

"I told you." Pipit mocked.

Link gave a soft chuckle, rolling his eyes at his friends remark. "Shut up."

Pipit laughed, plopping himself in the grass. "Just go change and come back. You better not lock yourself in there."

Link stood up to leave "Yea, yea I know." He called out before he left.

Pipit sprawled out onto the grass releasing a loud sigh._ He better come back._ He thought,_ I need to know what's up. Why was he so tore up about Zelda, secluding himself for two days? No. _He shook his head_. That's not normal, there has to be another reason._

Its was after twenty minutes and the boy still hadn't returned. "Link!" Pipit growled, balling up his fist and made his way to the exit. He should of known this would happen, Link was probably faking being better. He's probably in his room, right now lying in bed all depressed again for nothing.

Pipit stomped to the dorms, when he was in front of Links door, he grabbed the doorknob, flung the door open, and prepared to yell at Link for ditching him but it never happened, he was in shock from what he was seeing. Link hands were supporting him as he leaned on his dresser, staring at the reflection he saw, hearing the door fly open was what caused him to snap out of his trance.

Hazel eyes stared at the boy, Link was half naked with no shirt on, but what got him to freeze was his skin. Links skin was covered in scars even from the distance he was at, he could see that every visible part of his body, excluding his face, was cut by something and whatever it was, was sharp.

Pipit walked in closing the door behind him, he opened his mouth to speak but no words would come out. He stepped closer to Link, who in return stepped back. "Link?" He extended a hand and slowly approached the boy. When he was close enough he touched one of the many scars causing Link to flinch away. Pipit looked up at the boy, Links eyes, there was something clearly off about them. They seemed darker with no life, they were soaked in fear.

Pipit looked down, now able to see Links entire front, he saw from his right upper chest to the bottom left of his side, was a very wide and noticeable sealed wound. _What happened, did he fall? Did he scrape himself on something? Did he do this to himself? Did someone… do this to him? No, that would never happen, he must of hurt himself._ He swallowed, hard. _Maybe it was an accident. Yea, it had to be an accident._

Pipit stared at the scars, hoping his thoughts were right. He looked up glancing in the mirror, he noticed the beginnings of a mark on his back "Link, let me see your back." He whispered. When the boy didn't comply he slammed his fist on the dresser. "Turn around!" Pipit nearly yelled.

Link flinched again, backed away and after some time he slowly turned around to reveal his back. Pipit gasped and glared at the four most visible scars located on the outer parts of Links back. Those scars formed a huge diamond on his back, they appeared to be extremely deep at one point. There were also smaller scars that where scattered everywhere, leaving only small parts of Links skin unaffected.

"Who did this?" Pipit asked, he had given up on his thought of "it may have been an accident." That shape on his back was no coincidence, there was no possible way, especially since there was a similar pattern on Links face that wasn't there before his journey. "Who did this?" Pipit asked again, looking at the markings on his friend's body made him furious, what made it even worse was that Link never even told him, he just kept it a secret. "Why didn't you tell me about this Link? What's wrong with you? You've been acting different for a while now and these scars have something to do with it, don't they? This is why you wont tell me or anyone else about your journey isn't it? I'm your best friend why would you hide this?"

Link balled up his fist. "Shut up! Just shut up!"

Pipit met Links eyes once again, they changed, no longer filled with fear but filled with something close to hatred, maybe agony "Why should I? You've been hiding something so drastic from us! We have no idea what's with you! We could of asked Zelda to try and communicate to the Goddesses with that harp thing of hers to fix you!" He yelled back.

"Shut up!" Link shouted "The Goddesses huh? You want to help me, right. This is all crap! If I told you about this!" Link pointed to the scar on his face and motioned to his body. "You wouldn't be able to sleep at night. Can you comfort me if you are in pain yourself? These scars, these… markings are part of the pain the Goddess had lead me through, planed for me. It is apparently mine and mine alone to suffer through. You wouldn't understand, you'll try to calm me with lies!" Link glared at Pipit, putting his hand to his diamond shaped scar. "This, this thing alone would be enough to make you cower down in fear and you wish to help me?" Link rolled his eyes.

"Tell me what happened! Tell me what was so horrible that made you act like a pathetic fool!" Pipit bellowed with anger. He didn't like to see his friend like this and it angered him more to know that his friend didn't trust him enough to speak of his difficult quest.

Link sped towards him and grabbed him by the helm of his shirt, slamming him against the wall. "Pathetic?! You think what I've been through wasn't enough to make me deserve to act as a _pathetic_ _fool_?!" Link released him. "Do you know what its like to be sent on a journey that you cant back down from? The weight of the world on your shoulders?! You want to know where I got these scars from! I was captured! I was tortured, brutally beaten inches away from death! I was cut and toyed with, you see this mark on my face?! It isn't a burn, no, it's the result of a sword! This thing was carved into my face and I could do nothing but scream!" Link placed his face inches away from the slightly taller boy. "Can you imagine laying there with no sword, no shield or anyway to protect yourself! Just you and your captor! You wait and wait to be sliced, kicked, beaten, until you long for death!" He turned his head, his eyes glared at the floor. "But it doesn't come." Link paused clenching his hands. "You have to suffer through that pain until you find enough _grace_ from the Goddess to be able to escape!"

Link walked away, quickly putting on a shirt then grabbed a sword and a bag. He stopped before stepping out of the now opened the door. "Can you help me with that?" The door slammed shut.

Pipit stood there in shock, this is what he had to go through? He went though all that on his journey? That's why he'd been acting strange, why he was so seemly depressed about Zelda? He stood there in the now quiet room, tears beginning to fall from his eyes. Does Zelda even know about this but thinking about it, he himself Links closest friend didn't know, so why would he tell anyone else? _I need to talk to Zelda._ Pipit thought wiping the tears from his eyes.

_Blessed by the Goddesses, you have been cast into the utter darkness. Is it fair? Or will you accept this fate like the loyal dog you were so graciously chosen to be?  
_


	4. Forgiving Once More

_**... It's been a year I think. I'm so so sorry it took so long. I have no good reason for being gone this long. All I can say is that this chapter really gave me a lot of trouble. This is about the seventh time I wrote it and it still isn't what I want but I'd like to move on. Editing this one only irritates me since I've been staring at it forever. The next chapter wont be as eh... and it shouldn't take as long either. Again sorry for the wait. (I wont be replying to comments this time 0-0) Anyways enjoy~**_

* * *

_~Forgiving Once More~_

Regret, if it were a sandpit swallowing any poor victim that happened to pass by, at the bottom Pipit would lay, choking on the grits and pieces.

It was only moments ago that he and Link had argued over the younger's recent behavior, the words shared had left Pipit feeling disgusted with himself. "I had no idea, I just-…" Pipit spoke into the now empty room. The boy had assumed Link's journey had gone quite well, he fought many foes, faced many dangers, but in the end he had saved them all and everything was pretty much back to normal. At least he thought, it wasn't until now that he realized he was wrong and shamefully so. "I didn't know you went through any of that... I-. " Truth be told Pipit wasn't sure what had gave him all the false ideas he had concerning Links quest. Maybe it was the experience he had with the monsters roaming around at night, although those were on a much smaller scale, perhaps he assumed Link would be going through something very similar, fighting mindless monsters to protect those you care about. He hadn't thought of any of the more difficult beast or even the ones who caused all these things to happen. No, he had completely disregarded it and unfortunately his friend was the one who had to stop them all.

Whatever happened to Link was never spoken of, the people had one understanding after the war was long done, the hero won, the people were saved, and hearing these words only made one feel at peace, a happily ever after. But this was a different circumstance, this Hero didn't get the happily ever after, nor did those who had suffered losses in war. Only people like him did…

It shamed him, he of all people should of known better but even he could not shake the foolish thoughts that found place in his mind. Link, the hero of Legend, the boy chosen to wield the Triforce of Courage, the one destined to relinquish their world from evil, was suffering. In the beginning Pipit thought there had to be a mistake, he had even spoken to the head master about Links new destiny. It took time, but he'd seen Link grow into the mold he was chosen to fill. The lazy boy once bullied by Groose grown stronger, determination radiating off of him every stop he made on their land. It was enough to see that the boy was beyond adequate for the fate that was paved before him. Pipit believed that he would not fail and the task would be completed with ease. And it was just that that was done, right?

Pipit chuckled bitterly, letting his back slide down the wall as he buried his face into his hands. What exactly happened to his friend? Link had spoken of some things that had taken place but he knew there was much more the boy wasn't revealing. Whether it be because he felt Pipit would be fearful of the events that had taken place or the things he would have to speak would tear him apart as he revealed the darkest parts of his journey. The brunet shifted slightly, he hadn't been there for Link when he had needed him most. He idiotically dismissed the possibilities of traumatic events, told him to get over it, pretended like he knew what was wrong and came to the conclusion it wasn't that big of a deal. Oh how idiotic he had been, another ignorant Skyloftian and he was a Knight, he should have understood! Even the night here on their peaceful land was dangerous, how much more would the untamed and unexplored land below be?! Why were these thoughts only piecing together after he had hurt his friend?

Pipit stood and headed for the door, he wanted to speak with Zelda. He made one mistake being unable to sympathize with his best friend but now that Link had partially opened up he would fix his previous blunder by talking to the one he knew could fix this all.

* * *

"Argh!" Link yelled as he swung his sword into one of the nearby Bokoblins.

Link was furious, completely outraged by his friends previous words. Out of all the people Link associated with, Pipit should have been the one to know there was reason behind his actions, to understand that he wouldn't just behave so… pathetically- but he didn't and that infuriated him further.

Soon after his argument with the older knight he headed straight to Faron Woods, evading the few persons along the way for their sake. He needed more space, a way to release his anger and the mobs hoarding around him gave him that opportunity.

Link thrust his sword to the left protruding one of the hideous monsters that in return turned into a puff of blackish smoke. Immediately he quickly spun right, striking the next beast with a diagonal slice. After a few had fallen by the boys sword the small remainder of Bokoblins scattered, vanishing hastily in attempt to save their lives.

The blond stood there and as the adrenaline slowly left his body he was met with an all too familiar pain. His eyes widened in shock from the sudden feeling. He knew he should have expected it, pain or at least in this form only came when he was at his worst, a form of mockery from that no-longer living entity.

Link made no sound, in fact he was deathly quiet as he began to feel a stabbing sensation coming from his right cheek. His legs suddenly refused to support his body causing him to fall onto his knees with a thud. He placed a hand over the scar, a feeble attempt to dwindle the burn as the pain was becoming more prominent by the second. Link hissed, trying not to let anguished moans escape his mouth, for it would pleasure a certain sword. Though as the aching became worse, the harder it was to do so.

"Ughn!" Link cried out, leaning so that his forehead was now laying in the grass, his back contorting in response to the increase in misery. "Gah!" Another sob slipped from his lips.

Flooded, that was the state of his mind. The feelings came as bursting dams erupt and quick, they gave the hero no time to prepare for what was to come. He was troubled, beyond so, the pain didn't just affect him psychically but appeared mentally as well, stirring the thoughts he did his best to lock away. Things he wished to rid of reentered his mind and they were much too similar to those he had when he attempted to sleep.

Link wasn't in the forest now, Ghirahim wasn't dead, Zelda wasn't safe and he wasn't free. Someone had cut his ties with reality, the boy suddenly lost all connection to the present, his mind taking him on a torturous journey to the past.

And as the pain increased so did the response Link gave. He was screaming now, begging, pleading for _him _to stop. He curled up in a ball, feeling the stabs and cuts forming on different parts of his body. Link did nothing but wail, he was completely and utterly defenseless… again.

"Please…" The distressed boy cried out in tears. "Please stop." Link begged for the umpteenth time as he balled up further.

_"Why is it that you don't give up child?"_ The sword glanced downward at the puddled mess of a boy he saw before him. The current state of the hero couldn't be any more wretched. His hands were bound behind his back, his face thin from lack of food and tears dripped down from his cheeks onto the bloodied floor. It was a magnificent sight if Ghirahim did say so himself.

_"I have told you time and time again, you are nothing but a pawn in this game of chess. Yet even knowing this you continue to do whatever it is Hylia will request of you."_

The hero did nothing but sob at the extremity of pain he was feeling, this had earned him a kick from the puppet of Demise.

_"I must admit hero… my curiosity is simply overflowing. How much do you remember? How much has she told you or rather- how little?"_

The man had paused, giving the boy that laid on the stoney ground enough time to quiet his sobs. Oh how he was overjoyed in breaking the spirit of the young man. He had no doubt the Hylia withheld so much. Most likely bending the truth and lead him through a path of ignorance.

_"I assume you would like to hear this as well."_ Ghirham shook his head and laughed.

It was true, the boy wanted to hear what was to be said. After all he had jumped head first into this quest with a minuscule amount of information. All he truly knew was that his best friend had been taken from him by the same people that wanted to destroy the lands they peacefully resided on. It was enough to send him on this dangerous journey but he wasn't told any more than what was needed to know about his current mission. After all he was the one the Master Sword's spirit came after, he was the one asked to aid this world, he was given the Triforce of Courage and even now in the cell he was locked and beaten in, he still felt he had to save the girl no matter the risk.

_"Poor boy, countless of centuries and they have failed to give you rest. How does it feel, only being born when the world is in peril? To be used over and over, ignorant to the fact that your life is designed to make you save others, to be used."_

The boy on the ground was confused. He never been though any of this, dungeons, puzzles, trails and the like were all new to him. The lack of skill he had when he began looking for his friend was enough to prove such claims.

_"Don't believe me do you? I'll be so kind as to elaborate on just what I mean. You were born before child, your soul is the same as the one born over 350 years ago. Long before the land you refer to as Skyloft was even created…"_

_..._

It was the darkest part of night when Link had finally awoke, the stars were illuminating the night sky like minuscule balls of fire and the trees stood tall, swaying when wind came to rustle its leaves. The slight change in scenery caused Link to immediately stand and promptly glance around. Only to relax slightly when no one or thing was to be seen.

"Pathetic…" Link murmured dejectedly and with tears bordering his eyes.

This wasn't the first time an event similar to this one happened, it was an addition to the many others he had encountered. What would start off as small amounts of pain from this marking sometimes would seemingly take him back in time to relive those experiences, a truly miserable time for the hero. These dreams or night terrors had often filled him in on the missing pieces he struggled to remember, parts of the picture he'd been trying to keep raveled for quite some time.

He sighed while wiping the small tears lingering on his face. Link seated himself into the green grass. What did I do to deserve this? Link thought to himself. In all honesty he didn't know what or how to think about his ordeal. He managed to save everyone but himself. A single sacrifice in exchange for all others, didn't he deserve something in return? Anything at all? If nothing else, peace, a sane mind?

Link exhaled loudly, miserable from the trouble he had to go through because of his quest. The challenges, the puzzles, the enemies, the time limit, the stress… the list went on and on. And now he had to face one of those problems head on, at least it was a lesser issue.

"Pipit." He muttered weakly. He was dreading the moment he had to return to Skyloft, he wasn't irritated anymore, at least he wasn't under the impression he was. But he didn't want to confront Pipit about his earlier words. Knowing his friend, he had most likely told Zelda about what he had said, with good intentions of course but that was the last thing he wanted to happen. Link wanted his journey to remain for the most part a secret but consumed by his rage he told Pipit, not in its entirety but enough to have an idea, an ample amount producing the flames to start a wild fire.

_"Your journey has been dreadful, has it not?"_

Link jumped to his feet and spun in every direction searching for the voice he had heard. With haste he picked up his sword, standing ready to defend himself if needed to. "Show yourself!" He yelled into the night, hoping that no one would appear.

The boy was shaking and fear was present in his eyes. That voice had struck his core and sapped at his leftover courage. It was a terrifying awaking that left Link teetering on the edge of insanity. It took everything he had to stand to face the noise he'd heard.

_Snap!_

Link jumped, facing the direction he believed the noise had come from. After waiting a few moments with his sword ready he saw no one.

_"I need to leave,"_ he thought walking rapidly to the nearest statue, glancing over his shoulder constantly to ensure the owner of that voice wasn't pursuing him.

Once he arrived at the Goddess statue he rushed to sheath his sword and pulled out the sail cloth. The statue released its bright orange beam of light and the summoned wind carried the boy out of the forest. Only after being far above the clouds did Link call for his bird Crimson and headed towards Skyloft but not without taking cautionary glances downward every few seconds.

More emotions toppled into Links heart, he was reluctant to go back to face his friend, longing to be with Zelda but above all he was eaten with fear. That voice in the forest was agonizingly familiar, the way his body withdrew into a state of panic upon hearing it… there was only one being Link knew of that could make him react like this. The man that terrorized his once peaceful slumber, Ghirahim. The name alone made him tremble. Link shook his head, telling himself that he was defeated along with his master Demise. But his mind waged war, the voice was so close, it was real, he knew he was there._ You can feel it_ his mind told him. Link constantly shook his head in denial, a response to the thoughts he was unwillingly devising.

By the time the tired young adult had reached Skyloft, Link had convinced himself that the voice was from his head and that that being was gone along with the terror he planned on inflicting to both the Surface and the land in the sky. Yet he was still a bit paranoid, glancing here and there for the very thing he claimed no longer existed.

Vigilantly, with the last remnants of fear being tucked away, Link made way to his room. He didn't want to be back on Skyloft, he felt as though he didn't belong here anymore, he had too many problems to get along with those around him. How much longer was he going to have to live this way? He couldn't even enter without feeling the need to stay out of the way. After all he'd done for everyone and this is how his story ended, him stuck in a dark lonely void. The boy sat on his bed removing his sword, shield, pouches, and boots. He paused for a moment his faded blue eyes staring at no specific thing. _What do I… Why am…?_ His thoughts were so jumbled that he couldn't even form a complete thought. Link tossed himself into bed. What was it that he should be asking himself? About his emotions? About his dwindling power to hold onto the cliff that is sanity? About… Zelda? Link shifted onto his side and tried to sort out these complications that seem to only grow in number.

...

It had been hours since Link laid down, he was exceedingly fatigued but couldn't sleep. All he could do was lay there blankly staring at the ceiling. The boy sat up and buried his face into his hands, he wanted to cry or scream or yell, he couldn't take it, and it was like this almost every night. His body constantly rejected what it severely needed and invited thoughts that were unwanted. The boy had to go, he couldn't stay in this room much longer. Once again he found himself climbing up vines to go to the one place that hadn't been tainted by bad memories.

Day; Link hadn't had enough sleep, his eyes told it all. The lids of his eyes were droopy and he slightly staggered as he walked but amazingly he had safely made it off the isle.

Again, as it tended to appear after his dreadful nights, was a single being he thought of, Zelda. It was odd really, how much Link felt he depended on her after such incidents. When once she was relying on him to save her life, he was now the one who needed assistance. Much to his chagrin the favor wasn't being returned.

As the boy trudged forward attempting to avoid all persons, he was led to where the Goddess statue once was. From a distance Link could hear her melodious voice as she tugged the strings of her harp. He let out a loud sigh, the tiniest of smiles appearing on his face and the smallest amount of light possible crept into his eyes. It was soothing, so much so that he felt as though he could sleep here on the ground while her voice swam in the wind.

Abruptly the music stopped.

"Link?" Zelda called out, tilting her head to get a better view of the figure slowly approaching. The girl narrowed her eyes at the boy. "Link... You look awful." Zelda mumbled the last part, closely eying the boy. She could see the lack of sleep in his eyes and with a slightly closer look she was sure he was becoming increasingly sick.

Link rubbed his eyes, obviously not hearing the last part of her sentence.

"Ok, um." She paused looking for an excuse to leave. She settled for a lame "I'm going to go now." Followed by a hurried "bye." Zelda turned to leave, her blond hair fluttering behind her when suddenly she felt a cold hand grasp her wrist. She stopped to face the one holding her in place.

"Zelda." Link paused, he suddenly wasn't able to meet her eyes with the look she was directing at him. "I… need to speak with you."

The incarnate looked at Link reluctantly and finally agreed. She led him closer to the edge of the island, to a bench where no extra ears would be listening in. They sat quietly until she couldn't take it anymore.

"Link" Zelda sighed, irritated at the moment of silence. "What did you need?"

The boy stared at the area in front him. "You." He whispered out.

"What?" Zelda asked rather loudly.

Link sighed. He had thought that this would've been simple but clearly he was wrong. "Zelda... I need you."

"Me?" She asked again as if that was the most idiotic thing she had heard.

"Yes."

"I'm flattered but no, sorry." She rolled her eyes and settled her attention on the vast blue skies, oh how lovely they looked. She could be flying in them if she hadn't been stopped by a certain someone.

Link stared at the blades of grass in front of him.

_The boy doesn't get it._ "I love Groose, Link. I'm not just going to lose feeling for him instantly and I do not wish to either." She sighed and slowly slid off the bench. "If that all, I'll be going."

"Wait!" The blond called out stopping her from leaving once again.

Zelda turned facing Link for what she declared to be the last time.

"Can I ask for something else then?"

She gave a short pause, contemplating whether or not she should bother listening to his foolish request, then nodded.

"Can I have peace?"

"Peace?" She asked back looking deeply into the eyes of her childhood friend. There was little he could hide from her, she could easily spot any emotion laying deep within them. Including the feelings that he was trying painfully hard to bury.

Link nodded slowly, fearful of the words that were to come.

"I cannot give you that." She knew what he meant, he wanted her to stay by his side, to nurse the harboring fears. The issue was Zelda didn't want to live her life that way. He wanted nothing more than to use her and she wanted little to do with the broken boy he was now. She didn't want to be infected with his bloodied hands or developed the same fears he had. No, she wanted none of that, especially after she found another, one who loved, albeit in a strange way but loved her none the less. And he wasn't at all plagued by torments of the past.

"Comfort?" His voice was growing desperate.

"I love Groose." She said again, "I am his comforter." Zelda spat out. She didn't enjoy this conversation, it was as if Link expected her to love him after he'd saved the world. Like she was forever indebted to his kindness, _a mistake on his part_ the girl thought. _I am not in debt nor will I ever be, I owe you nothing._

"Can you erase my memories?"

The girls mouth opened slightly, surprised by the words coming from Link. Erase his memories? She could, but what would happen if another moment of chaos appeared? Who would protect them? Save them from another spell of evil? They already had a hero and that was his purpose, to save the people. The goddesses appointed him for this job and she would not be changing it.

Zelda took another deep breath. "No."

"No?" Link repeated to himself, he wasn't hearing this. The Zelda he knew and loved was the most caring being he had ever known, she wouldn't deny him his only request… right? "Zelda please, it the only other option I have." He asked again hoping for a different answer.

"No." She repeated.

"Zelda, I... I've been through so much and I can't take it anymore. Please!" The hero was cracking as his request where shot down.

"Link! I said no!" She yelled.

"Please, you don't understand. When I had to save yo-..." He was cut off.

"I know. I know about your journey, about your capturing. About those days… but my answer is no."

Link was dejected, a part of him died right then and there. "Please..." He whispered.

This time Zelda didn't even respond, she simply glared at the crumbled messed of a boy in front of her.

"Can you... at least tell me why?" Link asked.

The girl looked away then at the boy then away again. "Because... removing your memories would be like resetting your life."

The girl took a long breath, then looked at Link sadly.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that you will forget everything, where you came from, your friends, your family, me… You will have to start over, if this world had to face another being like Demise... You'd need to relearn everything from this journey, it would be stressful to the people that their hero is no longer as capable as before."

"I suppose I see what you are saying, why sacrifice another soul to overcome what one already has? I'm already broken and battered, so why not use me until I cannot be used any further?" Link spat at the truth of his words.

Zelda looked away in attempt to hide the guilt that covered her pale face.

Link stood and stepped towards her recapturing her attention. "I don't mind forgetting all those things. I'd like to forget where I am from, my parents were killed in my sight, my friends do not understand my pain, and you…"

He glared at the young girl in front of him. "You… do not wish to bring me peace. I do not mind forgetting any of these things."

"No" Zelda whispered.

The blond boy flinched at the soft spoken reply. Regaining some of his composure he stated, "You're not serious. Are you?"

The Goddess incarnate said nothing, instead she fled and this time she was not stopped.

Blue eyes narrowed angrily. All hope was gone. He had no other way to fix his issues. He had to live this way… till the day he died.

And that was the first time he heard it, a faint whisper as he watched the girl run away from him. Only this time he wasn't scared, he even welcomed the voice, a voice that only spoke truth.

_"Do you see my boy? How foolish it is to follow such a creature? She has cared none for you though you so willingly sacrificed yourself for her safety? Its quiet sad really. I believed you would see your idiotic mistakes much sooner then this…"_

And it was right. He'd been used and as time has gone by the girl had yet to show appreciation for the actions he had taken.

* * *

_**Small note: No Link isn't depressed because Zelda won't love him. That would be.. .-. It's deeper than that and eventually I'll elaborate. **_


	5. The Threat of Death

**_At least I didn't take a year to upload right.. right. ^^; Anyways, thanks for the reviews guys. They really mean the world to me as they motivate me to continue to write. _**

**_Nintendoer27: That's the plan! Thank ya'! _**

**_Le guest: Thank youuuu. I'm trying super hard to make sure all my readers feel like Link. _**

**_Imagination that: Oh the possibilities! I personally can't wait either ;)_**

**_ Dailydingleberry: Whew glad you think I'm doing that well. Its very difficult to make sure that he remains in character since I need Link to do stuff but then he can't cause he's not ok... lol_**

* * *

_~The Threat of Death~_

The room was filled with a deathlike silence as Link laid in bed, not even his short breaths were heard by the walls of the room; darkness had not long ago force the light away and night dominated the skies. Everything was still and quiet, this night was a calm one.

Though the surrounding twilight was indeed peaceful, Link had found it was not when sleep was once again attempting to refuse him. The lids of his eyes constantly forced themselves shut and not even a moment later would they reopen. This was a ongoing act of desperation, and it wasn't even a matter of whether he wanted to enter that trace like state, it was a necessary must. Despite the probability of subjection to reenactments of his personal terrors, his body still pleaded for permission to run as it would naturally do so. Yet there was nothing Link could do for himself concerning this, his only safe haven had left him with an increased amount of uncertainty. It no longer calmed him, the breeze brought by the night air on that isle was unsettling, and he felt something was askew. It was one more problem in his sea of issues, another piece of him broken. This was a feeling he knew well, it was part his life.

_"So please, enlighten me my dear hero…"_

The silence was torn with the reverberation of words, and once it had settled all that could be heard was the thundering sound of Links rapidly beating heart. Blue orbs enlarged as the voice stole him from his struggles of slumber, and his fatigue instantly drained.

_"What is it you plan to do next?"_

That voice… Instinctively Link pushed his back to the wall. _It belonged to __**him**__._

_"Will you wallow in this state of pitiful hopelessness until death has finally made its appearance at your doorstep?"_

It was mocking him, _Ghirahim_, the sword that had taken everything he had and dumped it just outside his reach. _H__e_ was here. _No…no…no!_ The boy found himself in an ice like state, frozen with his mind revealed useless as he could only continue to recite that one word again and again.

The air fell into a suppressing silence. It wasn't until quiet had coated the room like a thick layer of dust did Link finally process another thought. _Run_. But where would be go? How would he make it out? _He_ had him locked away. There was no way to escape.

The boy inspected every aspect of his cell. His eyes tracing over all the objects present and halting on the especially dark shadows that tucked themselves in the many corners. He found... Nothing?

Link let out a deep shuddering breath, reality finally spiraling within him. He was in his room. There were no bars, this was no cell. He could leave whenever he so pleased, no one would stop him. There was no one here… He exhaled once again.

Yet with this discovery Link found there was something chaining him to his bed, he couldn't bring himself to exit. The boy felt contained despite the fact he could clearly see the door on the other side of the room, his body refused to dash towards it. There was a feeling resting inside him and it told him that running out that door wouldn't make that horrifying sound stop.

He looked around once more, his eyes landing on the sword next to his bed. In one cautiously quick movement he pulled it beside him, dull blue eyes glanced around once again, still empty. Link resumed his position, leaning against the wall while pulling his legs to his chest, dragging the weapon beside him only to then bury his face into his knees.

_"Enough of that, I've only come to start conversation. It has been quite some time."_

Links heart pounded against his chest and this time he couldn't even bring himself to look around, instead he tightly gripped the fabric hugging his legs. _Please… no._

_"Relax boy, I am not present." _The voice halted, giving time for the shivering boy to soak in the information given to him, but the small figure never heard it and continued a trembling mess.

There was a quiet growl. _"Look at me skychild."_

The blond tensed, his body making an effort to defy the instructions provided. Slowly he raised his head, desperately fearful to see _that_ mans face, but when his pupils reached the space ahead of him he found no one. A minuscule amount of courage had found way into Link as he once again started to inspect the room. Everything was exactly the same as before, dark and empty.

_"As I said, I am not present. I have only come to speak with you my dear boy."_

Link inhaled deeply, the oxygen temporarily lodging itself in his throat and then made way to release. _He wasn't here._

_"I do believe I had made that statement thrice now. This…"_

_He isn't here._

_"Is all in your head."_

These words didn't_ c_ome as a shock to Link as it probably should have. There had been a strange feeling leaking into him since he restarted his normal life, like he, somewhere deep within himself, knew something had been latched to him.

_"Perhaps it is our red string that has us bound together. Hm?"_

_The red string of fate…_

_"Indeed my dear skychild. Now.. just how are you feeling? How's that diamond treating you?"_

Link shuddered as a scream threatened to spill from his lips, but the screech found no air to bring it to its surface. So instead he remained curled up as the man spoke to him, his head re-burrowing in the light cloth that encased his legs. There was no way to flee, not when the one chasing you was taking residence in your own thoughts.

_"Link…"_

The boy shot up at that, it was the first time he had actually said his name, it startled him. A bad sign?

_"The next time we met, I will remove the effects of that scar. It no longer serves me purpose. When that season comes will you find yourself that much closer to your freedom."_

Links heart threatened to stop. The only piece of spoken words heard was _"The next time we met."_ A confirmation, there was no possible way this was a reminder of the days he spent with the sword. This was all in the present, it all meant one thing. Ghirahim was still alive and he wasn't done with him.

* * *

"Almost time." Pipit said to himself as the sun slowly hid itself from view. He was getting ready to begin his nightly patrol like he did every evening since he and his mother were having issues with money. Though his mother was to blame for hiring some dolt to do the house work for her. He sighed as he grasped his sword and walked out into the chilling dark.

…

It had been four hours since Pipit started his shift, he was bored. However that in itself that was normal, walking the same pathway for hours and hours was no exhilarating adventure. This was the sixth-hundredth and thirty-second time he walked past that stamina fruit and he was going to walk by it a few hundred more times before someone came to assume his position. He tore his eyes from the fruit to continue his seemingly endless loops. Just as he had, the sound of soft footsteps had caught the knights attention, a frowned decorated his face. Link was more than likely sneaking over the isle once again.

Pipit walked slowly, careful to avoid alerting Link with his presence. The two hadn't spoken since those few days ago when he heatedly argued with him. A hand met his face with a painful slap. He still felt awful about it, even though he had done what he could to support him by speaking to Zelda. He knew the pain he had experienced wasn't something the younger boy wanted shared, but he did need help regardless of what he claimed. It didn't take much convincing either, the girl agreed to help the hero and dismissed him quickly. At least he was able to assist his friend that much.

Pipit unshielded his eyes, reentering the present world only to have them widened in shock. He unsheathed his sword ready to swing if need be. In front of him was someone cloaked in black, the face hardly visible. This creature, as he recognized two notable things, was tall, very tall. The height of this being was at least a foot or so more than his own. The second was the person wasn't obviously male, though its shoulders were broad it appeared rather slim.

"Who are you!?" Pipit yelled at the disguised being.

One second, two, and then three. This pause in speech was a dangerous one.

"Calm yourself, I am here to aid you."

Its voice was hard, but it didn't seem masculine nor feminine. _Who was this person?_

"Aid me?" The boy wondered out loud.

A long stillness. "Indeed."

Pipit squinted his hazel eyes in suspicion, they weren't giving him any trouble, at least not yet but he didn't want the possibility of danger to remain lingering around him. He found the moon, his replacement would be arriving soon, all he had to do was stall.

"With what?" He finally asked.

The individual stepped forward and Pipit moved back. "Don't come any closer!" Pipit shouted, pointing his sword in the direction of the oncoming beast. "Explain what it is you wish you help me with."

It stopped and although it was unnoticeable to Pipit the creature was analyzing him. They caught that glance to the night sun, it'd been playing this game far too long to realize that the cowering boy was pinning for time. Maybe for support? Regardless it knew it had a small amount of minutes, this had to get done, and he had to know.

"Link." It whispered.

Pipit was unable to withhold a gasp as it forced its way out his mouth and then anger tumbled in right after. _What did they want with Link?_ "Stay away from him!" He bellowed._ I won't let anything happen to him. Never again._

"He will di-"It was cut off by the raging words of the shorter boy.

"Don't you dare even dream of getting close to him!" Pipit stepped forward ready to slice the creature in half. "If you do..." His voice died to a low threatening tone. "I'll kill you myself."

It didn't flinch and it didn't respond to the threat that hung in the air. "He will die if you do not help him."

_What? _"Die? How?" The brunet muttered out a string of incogitable questions as he tried to make sense of what he was told. _Dying?_

"Life is being stolen from him."

"How? What can I do?" The creature lifted its hooded head, it was a small movement but Pipit understood then that he need to let it speak, after he could ask what he needed to, to help his friend.

"The Triforce, it is rejecting him. I am sure you have noticed, Link has not been the same since he had saved the spirit maiden. There is something stirring within him, the Triforce needs to be removed."

It had quieted, Pipit took his chance to ask his questions. "Why is it rejecting him? He was chosen to bare it! So why does it need to be removed? How do you… know all this?" The need for understanding was bubbling up in the young boy.

"Link is no longer a hero. That time has passed, and now because of what he has subjected to he is facing inner turmoil. The Triforce does not feel at peace within him and thus his essence is being drained through that imprint. It is vital that you assist him."

The knight interjected another question. "How will I do that?"

"You have resources that contain knowledge on the legends and lore concerning the goddesses, yes? Evaluate them. I warn you though, speaking of this meeting is not something I suggest you do. Removing the mark of a chosen one is not looked highly about. They may assume you are attempting to gain power through wielding a piece of the symbol."

"Then how do I get-"

Pipit heard footsteps down the traveling path. _No!_ He turned to the creature only to see it already long gone.

"Hey Pip!" Rowan called out to him, quickening his pace when seeing the brunet. "Anything interesting happen tonight?" The boy chuckled and rolled his eyes at his own question.

…"Nothin', just like normal."

"Yea, figured that much." Rowan muttered as he stretched and rotated his arms. "So you know-" He glanced at Pipit and let a grimace capture his normally cheery face." What's wrong man? You look kinda spaced out. Still hung over what happened to you and your best bud?"

The brunet shrugged at this, he debated inwardly on whether he should tell him the events that took place just before he arrived. But if the person was telling the truth and the warning was legitimate, then doing so.. . would hinder him from helping Link. "Yea."

A hand slapped Pipit on the back, "Don't worry too much man, do what you can to make it up ta' him then go from there. Kay?"

Pipit walked away at those last words, muttering a distant reply as he made his way back to his room, once he arrived he toss his sword to the side and removed multiple layers of his clothing. Right after he began filing through the books he had collected throughout his beginning years of the knight academy, namely the history related ones. The warning, though he wasn't sure if he could believe it, held too much of a gamble to ignore it. And despite wanting to help Link as much and as fast as possible he was no fool, or at least not a complete one. He need to make sure that what he was told wasn't some elaborate lie to get him to harm his best friend.

He opened the first text book and flipped to the indext._ Tribute to, Tribes, Triforce._ He turned to the page and then skimmed for anything hinting at the possibility that the mysterious person was right. _The Triforce is an all-powerful relic, blessed to the souls the goddess claimed as worthy…._

_Hidden… trials… Wisdom… Power…_

He couldn't find anything, everything written Pipit and anyone who lived past the age of ten had basic knowledge of. Pipit tossed the book to the side and proceeded to open the next one, _"The Beginnings of Skyloft"_. Reading the cover doubt filled him as this book would most like only retouch the same topic the previous text had but he still ran through it, searching for the same keywords.

Book after book after book, Pipit tossed them all only just now noticing that day was readying itself. It had been hours and he found absolutely nothing.

"Ugh..." He grumbled as he rubbed his eyes. There wasn't anything in the books he had read in reference to that warning of impending danger. His lids drooped and eventually he made way to his bed, he knew all too well that he wouldn't accomplish much as dead tired he was.

* * *

Link groggily rose out of bed, quick to cover his mouth when he released a yawn. It was day and a quick glace out his window told him it was later in the afternoon, he slept in. Blue orbs widened as realization had hit him, he slept through the entire night and in his own bedroom. It was difficult to believe that was possible, Link searched his thoughts. _I didn't have a nightmare?_

It was then he remembered, someone had spoken to him for a great deal of the night. _He was alive_. Immediately Link checked his room, opening the closet door and underneath his bed. Anywhere and everywhere someone could hide. There was nothing, just like last night… Clammy hands gasped the sheath of the sword located on the bed, and the door was quietly shut.

Upon its closing Link released a sigh. He felt relieved, if not only slightly. The atmosphere was different, less suffocating and as he relished the freedom he was given after exiting his chambers another moment of awareness tapped him. It had been months since he was able to sleep in his own room for as long as he did. He was comfortable last night, and a thin layer of fatigue was removed from him.

"Zelda." Link whispered like he had done countless of times before. She helped him even though she claimed she wouldn't. A smile of the smallest sizes appeared on his face, he was grateful.


End file.
